


We The Outspoken

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universes, Crobby - Freeform, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluffy?, Genderbent! SPN, Kissing, Lesbians, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, bisexuals, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stifling a yawn, my arm moved gently across the sheets of the motel bed. It was nearly dawn and Cassie had yet to wake up.</p><p> She was so precious, her hair spread over her porceline skin. It was almost comical, seeing the usually stuck up angel finally relax.</p><p>Sammy would be here soon, and we both needed to get dressed still. I ran my hands through her hair. "Cassie," I whispered, moving my arm from under her head.</p><p>"It's time for a Hunt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stifling a yawn, my arm moved gently across the sheets of the motel bed. It was nearly dawn and Cassie had yet to wake up.

She was so precious, her hair spread over her porceline skin. It was almost comical, seeing the usually stuck up angel finally relax.

Sammy would be here soon, and we both needed to get dressed still. I ran my hands through her hair. "Cassie," I whispered, moving my arm from under her head.

"It's time for a Hunt."

Cass' eyes cracked open, half-lidded, as a sleepy smile parted across her lips as she took me in as she always did when we woke up beside one another.

"Hello, Deanna," she whispered with a smile. I stood, rolling my eyes and reaching for the plaid shirt on the ground as she watched me.

"Mornin' Cass," I murmured as I dressed. First came the tank top, then the undershirt, and finally the plaid and a leather jacket.

Throwing my hair into a simplistic dirty blonde pony, I stood and stretched.

I turned to see Cassie laying on her back, her eyes glazed over as if she was thinking of something in the past. I smiled to myself, wondering how I had fallen so completely and utterly for this angel.

Or, rather, much how she had fallen---quite literally--- for someone such as me.

"Baby, you need to get dressed," I said with a small grin to my angel. Her eyes snapped back and she stared at me for a moment with her mouth slightly agape.

"I know." She yawned. "I'm going."

And with a snap of her fingers she was clothed. I leaned over, and she did the same, pulling me close by my pony tail to kiss me roughly.

"You know," I murmured. "If you keep it up I might have to undress you again."

She grinned cheekily, standing and tromping out of the motel room. If this case went well, I may get lucky tonight.


	2. What the Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt doesn't go quite as planned, and the Winchesters find out they have been thrusted into an alternate universe where they are males.

"Should I be happy you 'care'!?" Deanna barked as Sammy sped down the backroads. Sammy shrugged, shoulder-length brown hair that curled at the ends following the movement.

"I'm just saying, Dea, maybe you shouldn't be spending so much time with Cassie."

"Fight me, bitch." Deanna barked as she prepared her weapons.

Sam sighed, shoulders visably falling. Sammy knew her sister and Cassie had slept together countless times, and she also knew Deanna had feelings for Cassie. She just wasn't sure it was safe. 

"I'm just trying to help, Dea, calm down. It's just---we're Hunters. You said it yourself, Hunters don't do relationships." 

"I've been wrong before." She replied with a scoff. Sam sighed, shaking her head and getting out of the car. 

"Whatever," Sammy sighed. "Let's just get this done." 

"Yeah," Deanna replied, a lighter between her fingers and a pistol at her hip.

"Time to gank these sons of bitches." Just as Deanna was releasing the lighter, there was the flutter of wings. Turning, she saw Cassie and smiled.

"Deanna, no!" 

Cas yelled, her hand extending outward just as the lighter touched the bones that were covered in what they had thought to be plain old bone powder. 

Deanna had just enough time to comprehend that they had just activated a spell when they fell into darkness.

 

. . .

 

     _Light cascaded onto the valley like a divine power as it lit up Cass' face as she smiled. Deanna smiled as Cass lay her face against her shoulder._

_"Should we waste so much time here?" Cass questioned solemnly. Deanna smiled, reaching one hand up to brush strands of obsidian hair from her lover's face before turning back to watch the sunset._

_"Honestly? Who cares. Cass, I want you to know as a Hunter I can't really be happy. . . But when I do picture myself happy, it's with you."_

_Cassie looked up and met Deanna's bright peridot green with her own, a smile grazing her cherry lips as she pressed them to Deanna's half-opened ones._

_"That---That makes me so very, very happy, Dea."_

"Deanna!" 

Startled, I sat up abruptly and looked to see Sam standing over me with a furrowed brow. 

"Yep, I'm up. Where's Cassie?" My eyes scanned around the empty warehouse. 

"Here," A voice chirped, and I looked up to see her standing in her typical rugged trenchcoat.

"I was checking to confirm my abilities were not affected by switching."

"Switching?" I jumped up, brushing dirt from my jeans.

Sam sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah. Apparently that salt and burn was a witch's tomb."

"So where are we?"

"Sam place, same time, just a--"

"Deanna we are in an alternate universe." Cassie cut in, and I gave them both a look. 

"What the fuck?!"

Cass and Sammy jumped, startled, and I began to pace.

"Damn," I murmured.

"So what now?" I asked, baffled. Cass smiled.

"We find Samuel and Dean."

Both Sammy and I stared at the angel, taken aback. "So are you saying we---we're  _guys_?"

Cassie grinned cheekily, head tilted. "Yep." 

I scoffed, kicking dirt at my feet. "That's hot." I murmured sarcastically. "Well, Cassie, looks like you really haven't seen absolutely every part and form of me." I winked and Cassie flushed.

"There is, of course, only one Heaven and one Hell, so I just have to track down . . . Us. . ."

Cassie seemed slightly confused at her own explanation, shaking her head.

"Anyway, I have found the motel in which the male Winchesters are staying. Oh, and Deanna," Cassie looked at her lover, a smile grazing her lips.

"I can read minds."

"Ahem. We should probably go now."

 


End file.
